The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing iron-manganese-aluminum (Fe-Mn-Al) alloy castings, more particularly to the manufacture of precision castings of Fe-Mn-Al alloys with a ceramic mold, for such application as the manufacture of golf club heads.
Conventionally, the head of a golf club is made of wood. In recent years, a new golf club head made of alloy has been developed; such a new golf club head is called a "metal wood."
Most metal woods commercially available are made of alloys whose composition varies from one manufacturer to another. Because of the relatively high degree of precision required in making a metal wood, conventional stainless steel, which has excellent mechanical properties but is relatively costly when used to make a shaped article, is not used.
The Fe-Mn-Al alloys have been newly developed for making a shaped article such as a metal wood. Experiments have found that alloys of this type have a high toughness, a high corrosion-resistance, and a high wear-resistance. However, the method for using such alloys, particularly in making a precision casting such as a metal wood, has not been developed to a commercial level.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to offer a method for manufacturing iron-manganese-aluminum alloy castings.
It is another object of the present invention to offer a method for manufacturing the head of a golf club driver, which is commonly called a "metal wood."